Gotham Knight Season Three
Gotham Knight Season Three is the third season of Gotham Knight, which deals with Bruce trying to understand if he can be both Bruce Wayne and The Knight. Cast Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / The Knight / Al Faris * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * J.K Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon * Blake Lively as Catherine Klass / Catwoman * Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Katrina Armstrong * Dan Stevens as Jason Todd / Robin * Omari Hardwick as F.B.I Special Agent Cisco Blaine/Ronald Houston/Guardian Recurring Cast * Alexander Siddig as Ra's Al Ghul * Hugo Weaving as Henri Ducard * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox (final season) * Kristin Kreuk as Talia Al Ghul * Paul Johanson as Victor Marlowe/Prometheus * David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne (in flashbacks) * Ben Mckenzie as James Gordon (in flashbacks) * Jai Courtney as Alfred Pennyworth (in flashbacks) * Donald Louge as Harvey Bullock (in flashbacks) * Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle (in flashbacks) * Nathaniel Barnes/The Executioner (in flashbacks) * Jenna DeWan Tatum as Lucy Lane/Harbinger * Erik King as Sgt. John Stewart * Karen Fukuhara as Detective Ellen Yin * B.D Wong as Professor Hugo Strange * Jamie Foxx as Lucius Fox Jr. * Kirk Avecedo as Ricardo Diaz Jr./The Dragon * Emma Stone as Melanie Walker/Bat-Girl * Crystal Reed as Carla Vitti (in flashbacks) * Michael Cerveris as Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg * Rila Fukushima as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Hugo Weaving as Henri Ducard * James Roday as Ted Kord/Blue Beetle Episodes # "The Fear Reaper"-'Several weeks following the death of Edmond Galavan, Gordon is called in for questioning and Cobblepot is arrested. Gordon lies to the police, claiming that the Knight murdered Galavan and Stephanie Brown was not involved. Cobblepot is captured by Sergeant John Stewart sent to Arkham. Yin confides in John his suspicions that Gordon is protecting someone, however, John advises Yin to give Gordon the benefit of the doubt. The Anti-Vigilante Task Force is formed to bring in the Knight and becomes led by Sergeant Max Cort. Much to Gordon's dismay, the Mayor hires Hugo Strange to serve as a consultant. A criminal known as the Scarecrow attempts to kill the Knight to raise his profile by infecting inmates at Arkham Asylum influenced by his fear toxin. Bruce goes in and fights off dozens dozens of inmates influenced by the fear toxin and eventually gets dosed himself. He walks into a hallucination and sees his dying parents, but successfully overcomes his fear and uses water to nullify the inmates' reaction to the toxin, forcing Crane to run. Blaine, who is now appointed to be head of the F.B.I field office in Gotham City, and Lucy welcome a child into the world. Selina returns to Gotham and is later shot with arrows by an unseen figure before falling from a rooftop to her death. In flashbacks, Bruce witnesses the Shaman assassinate all members of the Court of Owls and Alfred discovers that Five is an impostor, however, Five subdues him and escapes. # '"Komodo"-'Catherine takes Selina's body to the team. Gordon alerts Bruce to an archer in the city killing people, unaware about Selina. The news of another archer makes Bruce rule out the Robin Hood of Star City when Blaine suggests it since the Robin Hood doesn't know Selina and is a reckless hothead. Bruce follows a lead and is able to identify the archer as Simon Lacroix (Colin Salmon). The team learns that Victor Lacroix's next target and intercepts him at Marlowe Global Group. Catherine arrives, determined to avenge Selina's death by killing Victor, whom she considers to be responsible since arrows were fired. As Bruce attempts to dissuade her, Victor reveals that he was in Corto Maltese, where Vicki Vale's aunt Valerie Vale went to take photographs of the war, at the time of Selina's death. The team buries Selina; and Catherine decides not to tell Gordon that Selina is dead. Blaine asks Bruce to come to Corto Maltese with him. In flashbacks, learning about Bruce and Five, Gordon and Bullock discover that the Court's crystal owl statues contain maps of marked locations in Gotham. They interrogate Maria for Bruce's whereabouts, but Barnes attacks the GCPD and beheads her before she can reveal anything. Gordon shoots off Barnes' left hand; he is captured, but escapes again. Using the reassembled owl that Bruce stole, the GCPD finds several locations where Bruce might be. # '"Corto Maltese"-'''With no more leads on Selina's murder, Bruce assists Lucy and the D.E.O on a mission to ascertain the whereabouts of one of its agents, Paul Kirk. Paul is revealed to have broken into the D.E.O database and stolen information to sell on the black market. Bruce and Lucy manage to stop Kirk. Kirk then convinces Lucy to tell Waller that he is dead. Meanwhile, trying to emulate Selina, Catherine attempts to exact vengeance on an abusive boyfriend of a fellow A.A. member, but she is overpowered and ends up in the hospital. Later, she seeks out boxer Ted Grant to train her to fight after Bruce's refusal. Gordon assists John and Yin in investigating the murder of an officer, who was working undercover investigating Helena Bertinelli's brother Pino to see if their father Frank was back in Gotham. John is personally involved in the case, he confides in Yin that he was having an affair with the officer's wife, who was also attacked. John arrests the hit-man responsible, however, Pino has an associating impersonating a corrections officer assassinate him fearing that he would talk. In flashbacks, the Shaman prepares Bruce to detonate the bomb from Wayne Enterprises. Alfred interrogates Strange and learns Bruce's location, telling Harvey. Alfred then arrives at Wayne Enterprises and kills the Shaman, who, in his last words, redirects Bruce to "the Demon's Head," while the bomb, which was triggered when the Shaman grabbed Bruce's hand, unleashes the virus across the city. #"The Conjurer"- Bruce informs Nyssa that Selina was killed; and Nyssa reveals to Bruce that she knows Marlowe is alive and Selina was sent by the League to assassinate him. After tracking Marlowe, Bruce agrees to meet him in a public location, where Marlowe tells Bruce again that he did not kill her, but only returned to Gotham City to save him. Nyssa kidnaps Bruce in an attempt to draw out Marlowe , known by the League as the "Conjurer."; but Blaine arrives to rescue Bruce. Marlowe arrives shortly after to clear his name and insinuates to Nyssa that it was Ra's who had Selina killed. Nyssa does not believe him; but Blaine does and vows to protect Marlowe for as long as he is in Gotham. Nyssa warns Bruce that he has made a serious enemy in the League before leaving and reporting back to Ra's. Gordon gets worried about Selina's status. Elsewhere, Sergeant John Stewart continues to harass Pino, as a group of renegade police officers decide to take matters involving Pino into their own hands by breaking into his mansion and breaking his legs. John backs out at the last minute and flees the scene. Unknown to everyone, Ellen Yin was assessing the situation. In flashbacks, Bruce escapes from police custody when they are overwhelmed by the infected and seeks out the Demon's Head, a.k.a. Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League. Ra's has Bruce prove his worth by impaling Alfred with a sword. #"The Secret Origin Of Katrina Armstrong"- A cyber terrorist attacks Gotham City , threatening to shut down all banks and set everyone on an even socioeconomic status. While Bruce and Jason attempt to keep the peace on the streets, Katrina works to locate the virus. She quickly realizes that she designed the virus five years earlier, and that it is unstoppable. Her mother Irene shows up unannounced, and the two have a falling out over how different they are from each other. Katrina soon realizes that Irene was unknowingly sent by the cyber terrorist—revealed to be Katrina's ex-boyfriend Henry—who kidnaps them both. Using Irene as leverage, Henry forces Katrina to divert a set of armored vehicles, carrying newly minted money, to their location. She secretly uses a smart watch presented by Lucius to Irene to also contact Bruce, who arrives with Jason and Blaine and stops Henry and his team. Katrina reconciles with Irene. Jason begins having nightmares that he was the one who killed Selina. Meanwhile, Catherine continues to train with Ted, and reveals to him the real reason that she is learning to fight. Stephanie buys a house using her parents inherited funds and convinces Bruce to stay with her. #"Night of The Huntress"-Bruce and Jason assist the police when they raid one of Frank Bertinelli's money laundering facilities. Frank is arrested and charged for the kidnapping as well as the attempted murder of Sgt. John Stewart. Bruce anticipates that Helena will return to try to kill Frank once she hears the news. Catherine is tasked by District Attorney's office to try Frank's case. Helena shows up at the courthouse and takes hostages in exchange for Frank. Jason goes to the courthouse to rescue Catherine, but Helena overpowers the former and demands that Bruce deliver Frank in exchange for Catherine. Bruce complies; but Frank is killed in a crossfire by Sgt. Cort; Gordon ultimately arrests Helena, after Catherine stops her. Helena tells Bruce that he was right to discourage vengeance. Helena is then recruited by Amanda Waller and Lyla Michaels to join the Suicide Squad. In flashbacks, in the aftermath of the Tetch virus incident, Penguin has regained control of Gotham's underworld and begun issuing "Licenses of Misconduct", allowing criminals to commit "legal crimes," though not approved by Gordon and Bruce. Selina and a reluctant Tabitha agree to a license. Bruce steals the list of licensed criminals, but is then found on the scene of a robbery by the GCPD. #"Suicidal Tendencies"-'In flashbacks, genius, billionaire, and playboy Ted Kord, who has inherited the defense contractor Kord Industries from his father, is in war-torn Afghanistan with his friend and military liaison Master Sergeant Cisco Blaine to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. After the demonstration, the convoy is ambushed and Kord is critically wounded by one of his own company's rocket-propelled grenades. He is captured and imprisoned in a cave by a terrorist group called Onslaught, which is led by Khem Adam. In the present day, Waller recruits Blaine and Lucy to rescue Ted Kord from captivity when Khem Adam kidnaps school girls from a government sanctioned school. Blaine gets captured by Khem-Adam and learns that Kord has been blackmailed by Khem-Adam into creating weapons for him. Blaine convinces Kord that Khem-Adam will not keep his word. Later, the Onslaught members take Blaine to Khem Adam. In front of Blaine, Khem-Adam allows a Kahndaqi general to claim a wife from the group of women they'd kidnapped, with the man picking Mesi Natifah. After the general gets killed by Mesi, Khem-Adam gets angry, deciding that none of the girls were worthy of life. Believing that they have to be made an example of, he begins another broadcast, about to slit a little girl's throat. However, before it could happen, Ted Kord attacks using a prototypical suit of armor, but is subdued. Then the Suicide Squad arrives. Lucy takes the girls to safety and Bronze Tiger takes on Khem Adam. Blaine stabs Khem-Adam in the foot with a knife and Bronze Tiger kills him. Ted is then taken back to Gotham City and Ra's recruits Mesi into the League of Assassins. #"The Brave and the Bold"- Bruce and Jason track down the home of Owen Mercer, the boomerang-wielding murderer, but they only find D.E.O operatives looking for the same man. Caitlin and Cisco arrive in Gotham City to help Katrina investigate Selina's death. Owen attempts to kill Lucy; Jason, Bruce and Wally arrive and stop him. Later, Lucy reveals Owen was part of the Suicide Squad. Bruce's extreme interrogation methods lead Wally to question how emotionally stable Bruce is. Owen traces Bruce's hideout, where he wounds Lucy before escaping. In order to leave town, Owen plants 5 bombs around the city. While Knight captures Owen, The Flash uses both his and Bruce's teams to defuse the bombs at the same time. Owen is incarcerated in the island with Bane. Lucy accepts Blaine's marriage proposal. Before Wally and his team's departure, he and Bruce decide to have a friendly duel. In flashbacks, Gordon releases Bruce from custody. After Bruce almost gets killed during his vigilantism, Fox, who seems to be aware of his activities, provides him with a "Prototype Suit," making him faster and more resilient. #'"Enigma"-'While investigating the Penguin, who has been released from Arkham Asylum , at his casino called the Iceberg Lounge, Bruce witnesses Penguin confronted by a man in a green hood, whom Alfred identifies as Edward Nygma AKA The Riddler,who has escaped from his icy prison to complete an old score. As Riddler and his men take over the casino, Alfred informs Gordon, and Jason suits up. The Bat Family return and prepares a plan of attack and confronts the Riddler and his men. After subduing the henchmen including Riddler's second-in-command Eli Knable, he orders Gordon to attack and confronts Riddler. After a fierce battle, Riddler escapes by destroying the supports of a statue forcing Bruce to let him leave to save John and Gordon, and leaves a puzzle box. Bruce and Jason take it to the Batcave to encrypt it, but Katrina is unable to determine what the box is. Bruce takes it to Lucius so he can solve the riddle. Unfortunately, Lucius is mysteriously killed in an explosion, upsetting Lucius' son Lucius Fox Jr. Katrina gets shocked to hear Lucius was killed and cries. When Lucy Lane and Lyla Michaels are abducted after the D.E.O tries to catch the Riddler, Bruce interrogates Cobblepot at the casino and steals the information he has as well as injuring Penguin. Katrina uses it to locate the Riddler's hangout. After escaping another deadly game set up by Riddler, Bruce manages to redirect the missiles and defeats the criminal. As he is interrogated by the vigilante, Riddler is shot with a poisoned dart by a mysterious woman and dies. A.R.G.U.S and GCPD arrive, Waller blames Gordon for what happened and has him relieved of his position. In flashbacks, the Riddler escapes from Arkham Asylum and goes on a killing spree. He even chooses Lucius Fox to be his arch nemesis. Eventually, Penguin learns about Riddler and believes he would make a fine attraction for his night club and has Mr. Freeze put the Riddler in a block of ice. #'"The Climb"-'In Arabia, AD 125, a deceased warrior is taken from the battlefield and placed into a healing pool known as the Lazarus Pit; once revived, the future Ra's is tasked by his master to find his future heir and given a ceremonial knife. The League demands Bruce to find and turn over Selina's killer in 48 hours or they will begin murdering Gotham City citizens, a mission led by Ducard, revealed to have joined the League. S.T.A.R. Labs sends Katrina the DNA results, which appears to be Jason's D.N.A. Victor and Talia, revealed to be the mysterious woman who killed Nygma, informs Bruce that Victor drugged Jason and manipulated him into killing Selina as well as not remembering it. Talia filmed the event to use as leverage to force Bruce to take the blame and challenge Ra's to a duel, which no one has dared in 67 years. Talia wants to betray her father to takeover the League of Assassins and Victor is cooperating with Talia since Talia promised to call off the hunt on Victor once she becomes in control. Ra's overpowers Bruce before impaling him and kicking him over the side of a cliff, telling Bruce he is no longer worthy to be his heir. Waller has Grogan replace Gordon as the new police commissioner. Catherine reveals Selina's death to Gordon and reveals how she wants to assassinate the person responsible. Although he is devastated by this, Gordon urges Catherine to not kill the person responsible and hand the culprit over to the justice system, telling her that she has to be better. Blaine arrives to Kord Industries to check on Ted and Ted shows the B.L.U.E. B.E.E.T.L.E design to Blaine, telling him of his plan to protect Gotham as a vigilante. #"Left Standing"- Blaine and Jason work to continue protecting the city in Bruce's absence. With the Knight missing, a new crime lord named Ricardo "The Dragon" Diaz ( Kirk Acevedo), who has come from Star City, plots to take over the Narrows. After Stephanie expresses concern over Bruce's absence, Victor investigates the site of the duel and brings the bloodied sword back to the team, proclaiming Bruce's death. Blaine discovers Diaz's plan, to secure all the evidence against street enforcers so they are released from jail and forced to join his crew, and heads to the police warehouse with Jason to stop him. Fearing for their lives, Katrina decides to trap the duo in the warehouse and let Diaz escape. Afterward, Katrina proclaims the group non-existent without Bruce and quits the group. Blaine refuses with helping Ted with B.L.U.E B.E.E.T.L.E. Catherine starts fighting Diaz's operatives, donning an altered Cat costume. Victor advises Stephanie to leave Gotham City with her. In flashbacks, Gordon visits Carmine Falcone and his family in Miami. Carmine's father Vincent declines Gordon's request to stop Penguin, revealing his imminent demise. Carmine's sister Carla Vitti, however, comes to Gotham to help Gordon and they share a kiss. #"Midnight City"- While Bruce attempts to rest and heal, members of the League arrive, forcing Ducard and Tatsu to kill them to protect Bruce. Ducard wounds himself so Ra's will believe Bruce escaped the former. Jason and Blaine warn Catherine to stay off the streets after Jason saves her from another fight. The Dragon kidnaps the city's aldermen, killing one during a rescue attempt. In exchange for the remaining aldermen, Dragon demands that all police presence evacuate the Narrows for good. The team is able to locate the aldermen and successfully rescue them, but the Mayor still agrees to remove the police after the Dragon reveals that he has targeted every legislative body member. Meanwhile, Katrina decides to rejoin the team and help Ted with his plan. Victor tells Stephanie about Ra's, and she convinces him to stay and fight instead of flight. Vincent, the DJ for Rave , is revealed to be a spy for the League, informing Mesi about Victor's decision. In flashbacks, the knife is sold at auction by Penguin; Bruce, playing a wealthy spoiled brat, outbids a woman named Carla Vitti for it. She is revealed to have been revived by Ra's and tasked with retrieving the knife. She sends Selina to convince Bruce to yield it, but to no avail. #'"Uprising"-'Flashbacks chronicle a younger Diaz being shown in an orphanage being harassed by a bully. In the present, Diaz tracks down the man who bullied him as a child, and sets him on fire as Holly watches uncomfortably. Bruce decides to return to Gotham City. Tatsu informs him that if he wants to defeat Ra's, he will need to seek swordsman training from a student, like Ducard. With the police out of the Narrows, Jason and Catherine are tasked with fighting Diaz's men to keep the peace. Yin, who has grudgingly decided to bend the rules, gives the team information the police have on Diaz to help locate him. Victor spies on the team as they review the evidence against Diaz, and discovers that Diaz was responsible for the death of his wife, Charlotte. Victor propositions the team to join forces to take down Diaz, but the team refuses. Instead, they rally the citizens of the Narrows, including Holly, to take on Diaz and his men. Victor overpowers Diaz before Bruce arrives and persuades him to spare Diaz's life and let the police arrest him. Holly tells Gordon her knowledge that the new female vigilante is not Selina. In the aftermath, Bruce requests that Victor train him so that he can take on Ra's. In flashbacks, Bruce has antiquist Niles Winthrop and his grandson, Alex, study the knife. Ra's later kills Niles, forcing Alex to escape with the knife. Bruce and Gordon find Alex and are attacked by Ra's' psychotic enforcers; Bruce and Alex escape the scene. Ra's visits the GCPD as a Nanda Parbat official before Alfred arrives and tells Gordon about the previous activities of Ra's, who escapes. Alex and Bruce return to Niles' museum, where the former has hidden the knife. After recovering it, the enforcers attack them just as Gordon arrives and fights them off. Ra's holds Alex hostage, demanding the knife, which Bruce deems too important. An impressed Ra's kills Alex and, as part of his scheme, allows Gordon to arrest him. #'"My Bad"-'The G.C.P.D has their work cut out when a grisly decapitation murder scene is found in the swamps were several women are found in barrels electrocuted to death. As Bruce tries to keep Catherine off the streets as a vigilante, Victor informs Bruce that to beat Ra's he will need to bring Stephanie into the team. Bruce reveals the truth to her, who accepts and praises him for the work he has been doing as the Knight. Blaine discovers that criminal Lester Buchinsky is the culprit and seeks to bring him down. Buchinsky attempts to kill Blaine, however, Blaine shorts out Buchinsky's electrical apparatus with water. Blaine becomes shocked when he discovers a frightened woman that Buchinsky held hostage whose name is Melanie Walker. Bruce realizes that his team does not fight for him anymore, but for the city. Vincent attempts to kill Stephanie, but Jason and Victor show up and Vincent commits suicide. Blaine contacts Bruce and Catherine to help him decide what to do with Melanie. Bruce takes Stephanie to Bhutan for training and Catherine urges Melanie to move on with her life. However, Melanie pretends to leave Gotham for Hub City, however, she comes back to get revenge on the men who abducted and raped her. In flashbacks, following Alex's funeral and learning that Ra's has applied for diplomatic immunity, Bruce takes the knife and vows to kill him at Blackgate. Ra's grants Barbara an unknown mystical power and says goodbye. Upon arriving, Bruce is ambushed by Ra's and the League posed as COs. When Alfred reports him missing to Gordon, they arrive at Blackgate and subdue the League. Ra's states that he is cursed with immortality and provokes Bruce into stabbing him with the knife, breaking the curse and rendering him a decayed corpse. Bruce suspends his vigilantism and Alfred keeps the suit until he can move on. #"The Return"- While on the island of Bhutan, Bruce begins Stephanie's training. He goes to the D.E.O. prison to visit with Bane , but he discovers the guard dead and Bane missing. Bruce warns Stephanie and they find out that Marlowe had Bane freed as part of their training. Bane arrives and captures them, imprisoning them in the D.E.O. cell. The duo manages to open the doors and escape. Bruce reveals to Stephanie that Jason killed Selina. Bane arrives and engages them. Bruce dissuades Stephanie from killing Bane , who gets imprisoned back in the cell. The duo returns to Gotham City, where Bruce confronts Victor for forcing Jason to kill Selina. They decide to work with him to fight Ra's, but denounces their personal relationship. Gordon blames Catherine for hiding the truth and Catherine becomes concerned of his behavior as Gordon continues to spiral into depression. Catherine suspects that this is because of Grogan replacing Gordon as commissioner. Blaine discovers that Melanie has come back to Gotham to get revenge on the men who abducted and raped her. Melanie attempts to kill a man in the Narrows thinking that he was involved in her rape, however, Blaine diffuses the situation after reporting his discovery to Melanie that the the man had a rock solid alibi at the time. In flashbacks, A man wearing a pig's head begins killing police officers acting as Cobblepot's bagmen. Deducing that the killer intends to fight corruption, Gordon and Bullock find the last target, but are too late to prevent his death, leading to the duo's capture. Gordon frees himself before the killer cuts Bullock's throat to facilitate his escape. Gordon tells Bullock that he knows the latter has also been on Cobblepot's payroll, demanding him to cease it. "Professor Pyg" is revealed to have larger-scale plans. #"Bhutan"- Bruce and Stephanie continue their training with Marlowe, within Melanie taking part. Stephanie confesses the whole truth to Catherine , who instead blames Talia; Stephanie makes a deal to turn her over to the League. Catherine confronts Marlowe and is outmatched, but they are interrupted by Nyssa and the League, and both Marlowe are captured. Having imprisoned Nyssa, Bruce decides to go back to a city in Bhutan to rescue Marlowe to prevent Stephanie from blaming herself when she realizes that she has sentenced her foster brother's father to death. Bruce and Blaine infiltrate Bhutan , but walk into a trap set by Ra's. Bruce tells Blaine that Stephanie was not his only motive and he could not accept the defeat from someone else. Blaine states that he considers him a brother. Stephanie confesses the truth to Nyssa and offers her the chance at revenge, and Ted tests the flight capabilities of his completed B.L.U.E. B. E. E. T. L. E exo-suit. Instead of killing Bruce, Ra's expresses his praise for Bruce's courage and strength, and asks Bruce to replace him as the head of the League. In flashbacks, Pyg kidnaps three officers. Cobblepot and his temporary enforcer Headhunter ally with the GCPD to take down Pyg, disapproved by Gordon. They find one officer murdered, and the second one, Fisoli, critically wounded. While Fisoli is taken away in an ambulance, the alliance traps Pyg in an abandoned courthouse with the third officer, Patel. However, it is a trap and Bullock shoots Patel. Gordon saves them alone, reclaiming the GCPD's publicity and ruining Cobblepot's. Penguin stabs Headhunter in rage, while Fisoli, revealed to be Pyg in disguise, escapes to enact further plans. #'"Heir To The Demon"-'Ra's explains that the localized pool of water in Nanda Parbat has healing effects that have allowed him to live far longer than any mortal man. The pool is becoming less effective on him, so Ra's is looking for a replacement. In a show of good faith to convince Bruce, Ra's releases Blaine and Marlowe and forgives all blood debts. Bruce returns to Gotham and releases Nyssa. Bruce discovers that a series of murders has been occurring in the Narrows and discovers that Lyle Bolton, a bodyguard for Hugo Strange, is responsible for this under the mask persona Lock-Up. Bruce goes to Gordon for information, however, Gordon wants nothing to do with Bruce anymore because of him hiding Selina's death. Gordon then returns to his law and order mindset where he threatens to come after Bruce if he goes anywhere near Lock-Up. Using a suit designed by Katrina, Blaine goes after Lock-Up as Guardian and is able to subdue him with help from Melanie, who now calls herself Bat-Girl. Bruce informs Ducard of his decision, who warns Bruce of the consequences of defying Ra's. Upset with Ra's for his offer to Bruce, Nyssa leaves him and returns to Gotham City, befriending Catherine and deciding to train her. In flashbacks, Gordon is offered a promotion to be the new Captain of Gotham Central, arranged by Carla. Although initially hesitant, he takes the position when Bullock's bitterness leads to him missing out on a police officers ceremony. #'"Public Enemy"-'The police issue a warrant for the Knight when an impostor starts murdering criminals. That impostor is discovered to be Sgt. Max Cort, who was hypnotized by Strange to believe that he can be like Knight, but "better". Strange even gave Cort a makeshift costume, complete with a mask and a pair of samurai swords before sending him home. Ted supports the warrant that the police put out on the Knight. In his new B.L.U.E.B.E.E.T.L.E suit, Ted locates the Knight and through facial scans learns his identity. Catherine refuses to accept Ted's evidence against Bruce. Ted engages Bruce in a fight, but Bruce disables Ted's suit. Bruce convinces Ted that he is being framed. Cort, posing as the Knight, murders Grogan and fires a bullet at Catherine. Blaine learns that Melanie has gone after David Wheeler, a kids dentist, after she discovers that Wheeler was involved in her rape. To protect Melanie after Melanie stabs David, Blaine breaks Wheeler's neck to protect her and lies to Grogran about what happened. In flashbacks, In a plot to launch an attack on Carla's orphanage, Pyg kills several homeless people and cooks their insides, stuffing them into pies. His base of operations is exposed by the GCPD, prompting Pyg to kidnap Harper, using her as leverage against Captain Gordon. When a dinner at the orphanage rounds up several of the rich and powerful, including Cobblepot, Pyg launches his plan into motion, torturing the rich into cannibalism by way of eating the pies. Gordon is subdued while trying to find Pyg and with Harper's help, he defeats Pyg in combat and arrests him. #'"The Nightmare"-'Ted takes a bullet for Catherine. Gordon, now becoming the commissioner again, issues an arrest warrant for the Knight and his team, with shoot to kill orders in effect. Bruce deduces that Strange must have a hand in framing him. The Knight confronts Strange in his penthouse and demands to know the identity of the person who framed him, and his role in Grogran's murder. Strange taunts the Knight without revealing any information and hits him with a hallucinogenic gas that causes him to relive the night his parents were murdered. Completely disoriented, the Knight falls off a balcony, but not before audibly crying out for his mother and father, which makes Strange realize that he is actually Bruce. Bruce survives, but continues to suffer from the effects of the hallucinogen. Believing he is once again a little boy, and is being chased by his parents' killer, Bruce runs from a police officer trying to arrest him, escapes by jumping into the sewers, and nearly drowns as he is washed out to sea. Bruce wakes up the next morning under a pier, bruised and battered. When he walks back onto shore he is attacked by a mob of civilians. Bruce manages to escape but is shocked by how much the public hates him and how little fear they showed. When Bruce returns to the apartment he finds Stephanie unconscious, the victim of assault. He is also greeted by what appears to be his mother and father sitting the dining room. The apparitions of his parents begin to taunt him for being a failure and blame their deaths on him. As he runs around the apartment in fear, the voices and figures of his parents seem to chase him from room to room. Stephanie, who has regained consciousness, tries to calm Bruce, explaining that the figures that he thinks are his parents are just elaborate mannequins with tape recorders placed inside them, but Bruce, still suffering from the residual effects of the hallucinogen, strikes him and flees to the safety of the Batcave where he collapses in exhaustion. Meanwhile, Ted is revealed to have developed a deadly thrombus that has no known cure. He reveals to have nanobots that can destroy the clot. Blaine injects them and saves him by the help of Catherine. In flashbacks, Gordon visits the Pyg in Arkham Asylum, after Fox has realized that the Pyg has undergone numerous facial surgeries. Fox learns that he was a serial killer named Lazlo Valentin. The Pyg later breaks out of Arkham. #'"Broken"-'After cloistering himself within the Batcave for three days, Bruce regains his bearings but remains shaken by the visions he experienced. He considers whether the path of the Knight is one that his parents would have approved of or if it is simply the course of an insane man as Strange suggested. After reflecting, Bruce rationalizes that being the Knight represents an act of sanity and order that defies the madness and chaos represented by crime and injustice. Cort continues his vigilante killing spree which is why Bruce enlists help from Ted to stop him. Bruce goes to Strange's penthouse and finds him once again dressed as the Knight and conversing with a mannequin. Bruce appeals to Strange's ego and lets him gloat about staging the frame-up. But when Strange turns the subject towards Bruce true identity, Bruce simply plays ignorant to Strange’s ravings, saying he has no idea what Strange is talking about, and points out the Doctor’s erratic and bizarre behavior as evidence that it is he who is mad and his profiling work is based on delusion. Blaine and the F.B.I then burst through Strange’s door and Blaine reveals that he has been recording their entire meeting, including Strange’s confession to the kidnapping. When Blaine attempts to arrest Strange, the doctor runs outside and finds himself in front of more cops. Mistaking him for the Knight because of his costume, they act on Gordon's shoot-to-kill orders, and open fire. Strange is hit numerous times before falling into a river. After a failed first attempt in defeating Cort, Ted and Jason sync their movements through a neural network, but when the network malfunctions during the battle, Ted defeats Cort and hands him over to the D.E.O.The G.C.P.D wrongly concludes that Strange was the Knight, however, Gordon knows that is not true. Ra's visits Stephanie and impales her with his sword. In flashbacks, Pyg becomes involved in a conspiracy with Carla to assassinate her father Vincent and blame Cobblepot for the hit. After Vincent's funeral, Carla manipulates Gordon into arresting Cobblepot for Martin's supposed murder, and Zsasz, revealed also to be working for Carla, sells him out to the GCPD. Carla kills Pyg and reveals her true alliance to Ra's Al Ghul. #'"Surprise, Motherfucker!"-'A criminal known as Basil Karlos who is a known meta-human called Clay-Face, causes a massive shootout with the GCPD, resulting in several lives being loss. Blaine meets with Bruce and Bruce explains to him how Karlos became Clay-Face as a result of Hugo Strange's experiments. Clay-Face kidnaps Hugo Strange's assistant Hugo Oddt since Strange is revealed to have promised him a way to reduce hearing voices in his head in exchange for creating John Stewart and having John infiltrate the G.C.P.D to leak information on the fish in the barrels case. Yin discovers John on a security camera working with Clay-Face to kill G.C.P.D. police officers. When Bruce and Yin confront him, John sacrifices himself to save Yin from Clay-Face when Clay-Face attempts to re-absorb John. Oddt betrays Clay-Face by using the technology he stole to manipulate him into going on a criminal rampage, however, Ted helps Blaine, otherwise known as Guardian, defeat him in the end. Yin decides to accept the vigilantes as a necessary evil and reveals she and John were lovers. Bruce leaves after giving Yin his contact information so Yin can contact him when in need of assistance. Bruce rushes Stephanie to a hospital, where her death is said to be apparently inevitable. Ra's contacts Bruce to let him know that if he accepts his offer, he will be able to use the Lazarus Pit to heal her. Victor warns against this, stating that the pit changes a person in their soul, but Bruce decides to take her to Nanda Parbat regardless. Flashbacks reveal Yin and John were in a relationship. #"The Fallen"- Stephanie is dipped into the pit and returns healed but in a state of confusion, and her memories jumbled. Katrina has sex with Bruce before drugging him so the team can sneak him out of the fortress, which is aided by Ducard. Cornered by the Assassins, Bruce wakes in time to order them to stand down. Afterward, Bruce returns to take his place as head of the League, alone. Stephanie wakes up in her apartment, her mind clear and distraught that Bruce sacrificed himself for her. Bruce renounces his old life, taking on an apprentice role in the League and the name Al Faris until he is ready to take over as the new Ra's. Flashbacks reveal Alfred as a young British secret agent being against Ra's Al Ghul with assistance from Tatsu's father. Tatsu's father betrays Alfred by attempting to use the soul taker sword on him, however, he hesitates at the last moment, causing his soul to be drained. Alfred then flees in horror. #"Al Faris"- Bruce begins his training, which includes breaking down his psyche so that his allegiance is only to the League and his new identity as Al Faris. Ra's recounts the moment that he was chosen to become the leader of the League, and a duel with his best friend Trigon Smythe who saw himself as the heir. Ra's hesitated and Trigon fled, stealing from the Lazarus Pit and starting his own group. Trigon is revealed to had hired Paul Kirk. Subsequently, Bruce is directed to kill Nyssa. Bruce and the League come to Gotham City, where the team announce their protection of Nyssa. Bruce kidnaps Lucy to force the team to give her up. At the exchange, a fight breaks out and Nyssa is taken by the League. Bruce almost kills Blaine, but Jason arrives and stops him. In Bhutan Ra's orders Nyssa to marry Bruce and Bruce has to use the fear toxin to cleanse Gotham City as a final act of commitment. In flashbacks, Simultaneously, Carla forcibly takes control of the Narrows and has Lee thrown into the streets, leading to Gordon turning to Bullock for help and deciding to take Carla down. Carla becomes affected by Ra's al Ghul's powers. #'"This Is Your Sword"-'In the present, Blaine and Catherine patrol Gotham City, taking on any criminals they find. Stephanie finds Jason and reunites with him. Bruce learns that Crane was the one who provided Ra's with his fear toxin. Sneaking away from the castle, Bruce, revealed to have been in league with Victor as well as Talia and that his agreement to become Ra's heir was a charade to get close to Ra's and slowly dismantle the League from within, tells Victor Ra's plan. On Bruce's advice, Victor uses Tatsu to convince the team of the truth. The team, including Tatsu, Ted, Melanie, and Victor go to Nanda Parbat where Tatsu kills Ducard before they are overrun by the League and captured. Victor reveals Bruce's treachery to Ra's, whom Bruce manages to convince of his loyalty. Ra's exposes the team, excluding Tatsu, to the virus before sealing them away in a cell. Afterward, Bruce and Nyssa get married. In flashbacks, the renegade League faction uses Bruce's blood in a ritual to resurrect Ra's al Ghul, who disdains Carla's limited ambitions and tries to take back the power of the Demon's Head. Carla's fights Ra's, but returns the power to him when he threatens Carmine's life. Carla reconciles with Carmine, while the female League members recognize her worth as a leader and continue to serve her. #'"My Name Is Bruce Wayne"-'''While Ra's, Crane, and Bruce head toward Gotham City, the team wakes in the dungeon. Victor informs them that he secretly gave them the vaccine. Wally arrives and frees them. Bruce and Talia attack Ra's, Nyssa, and other Assassins. Talia kills Crane and Ra's escapes with the toxin, vowing to destroy Gotham. Ra's reveals to have four targets. Katrina locates them, and Bruce organizes the team, along with Gordon and the police, to those locations, with Melanie arriving to help. Bruce duels Ra's, as the team successfully stops the attack and minimizes the casualties. Bruce kills Ra's before being saved from the police by Ted in the B.L.U.E.B.E.E.T.L.E suit. Afterward, Alfred decides to leave Gotham. Bruce decides to have a normal life with Katrina instead of operating as a vigilante, knowing that there are other vigilantes that can take his place. Bruce cedes the title of Ra's to Talia, to whom Nyssa kneels, but promises vengeance. Ted begins experimenting with his B.L.U.E.B.E.E.T.L.E suit, but causes an explosion. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock go after Mr. Penn, an accountant for Carla's organization. Carla attempts to kill Gordon only to end up in a coma by the vengeful Lee. In the hospital, Gordon plans on confessing to the GCPD but Bullock forces him to live with the guilt instead. Category:Gotham Knight Category:Batman Category:NightSlayer2 Category:Bat24 Category:FOX Category:Seasons